Agent Summers
by Aredhel Lindelena
Summary: SD-6 adventures - hellmouth style! (buffy - Alias x-over)
1. meeting

Disclaimer - I don't own 'em, get it? Got it? Good.

AN - my sis wrote da fic. Blame her. I'm just the editor/ typer/ polisher/ speller/ uploader/ person whose name getz put on da fic. But don't blame me!!! (unless you like it... then, yeah, itz all mine!)

  
  


Sydney looked at the new agent as she walked up. She looked so sweet and innocent. She hated the fact that she now had to show her around and pretend that it was really part of the CIA. She hated lying to all these people about these being part of the CIA, but she had no choice. The new girl's name was Buffy Summers. They were going to be partners now that Dixon had been promoted. He still didn't know about SD-6 not being part of the CIA. Just then Buffy reached her.

  
  


Sydney extended her hand and said "Hi. I'm Sydney Bristow, I'll be your partner here at SD-6."

  
  


Buffy smiled and took Sydney's hand and shook it. "Hi. Since you know you're my partner I assume you know that I'm Buffy Summers. It's nice to meat you Sydney." Came Buffy's reply.

  
  


With that they went to their meeting. The meeting was pretty uneventful. They learned that both of them were going to be going into Wolfram and Hart Law Firm, to steel some document, and they would need two agents in there to do it. Apparently they had some very powerful guards, What Sydney didn't realize was just how powerful they were. Sydney noticed something in Buffy's eyes when Slone said that they would be going into Wolfram and Hart Law Firm. She just put it aside and went back to focussing on the mission.

  
  


*_You have no idea how strong their gauds are Sydney. You may be able to take on a man bigger then you, and you may be able to take a very young vampire. But you will be no match for the older stronger vampires they have as guards at Wolfram and Hart. I'm going to have to bring a few stakes so I can manage to lose a few if I need to. It's going to be hard to keep a secret if any of the vampires even mentions that I'm the slayer, because we can't have anyone knowing that the slayer broke into Wolfram and Hart*_ Buffy though this as she and Sydney left the room to go about their day. The would be braking into Wolfram and Hart that night.

  
  


*************************

  
  


Buffy and Sydney snuck into Wolfram and Hart undetected, and made it to, and retrieved, the files without any problems. They were almost out when one of the guards came up and said, "well, well, well! If it isn't the slayer."

  
  


Sydney was surprised when Buffy responded to the man with pure venom in her voice.

  
  


"Yes, I'm here. And if you know what's good for you, you'll turn and run. NOW. I'm the one who killed the Master, and sent Angelus to Hell. I also survived, and killed, Glorificus. Do you think you stand a chance?" Sydney's surprise was quickly turned to confusion. What was Buffy talking about?

  
  


Buffy quickly prepared herself for battle. Vampires never learned. They always thought they were the best, and her thought was proven right by the next words out of his mouth.

  
  


"Those two were weaklings compared to me. And as for Glorificus, I'm sure you didn't do it by yourself. You probably had that little witch's help." And with that, he charged at her.

  
  


Buffy punched him, causing him to vamp out. When Sydney saw this, she froze. She barely registered that Buffy sent him flying down the hall with the force of the blow.

  
  


"Oh yeah. SOO much better!" Buffy sneered sarcastically. "They all managed to land a punch that left a bruise. You haven't even managed to land one, forget about the bruise! The Master even managed to drink from me!"

  
  


The guard hauled himself up and started to run away. Sydney watched as Buffy pulled something out of her sleeve and threw it at the guard. It hit the guard where his heart would be, and then the most astonishing part happened. Before Sydney's very eyes, the guard turned to dust. Sydney was now very, VERY scared. She didn't know what to think, but she knew she had to get out of there. NOW.

  
  


**ext music - dum dum DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!! (new story - new music! .:wink:.)**


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer - they're not mine

AN - sis wrote tha fic. It's HER fault it took so long! I typed it up (she wrote it on paper first) cause I felt bad for all you people who sent in reviews and didn't get anything in return. So, here it is!

  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  


Sydney was still petrified as they walked down the street and gave Vaughn the envelope. Buffy saw this. She was curious but didn't say anything. *we'll talk about this later, but right now we'll have to keep moving. I don't want to have more to explain. Actually, I don't have much more secrets other than the whole vampire thing, but I prefer she didn't find out I was dead. Twice. I'm sure that would go over really well. 'Yea, I died before I got out of high school, but it was only for a few minutes. It was nothing compared to when I was dead for two months, and my friends used witchcraft to bring me back, and I had to climb out of my grave.' I'm sure she'd understand that. Hey! There's that man again, now he's giving the envelope back. I wonder what's happening. I'll have to ask after. Oh no! I have to talk to her NOW. She CAN'T tell Sloane about the vampires.* Buffy suddenly stopped and said, "Sydney, we have to talk, BEFORE we go see Sloane."

  
  


Sydney realized that she didn't want to fight Buffy again (especially after she saw her throw that man down the hall). Sydney ducked into an alley, Buffy close behind her. Then she replied, "Talk about what?"

  
  


"I know you're probably wondering about the whole guard thing. The almost conversation we had, and the turning to dust aspect." Buffy started.

  
  


"Wondering is an understatement." Sydney said under her breath.

  
  


"I'll explain everything if you tell me one thing. Why did you give that man the envelope, and then him give it back to you later?"

  
  


Sydney was completely taken aback by this. She had been doing this for two years, and Dixon had never noticed anything. And then, on her first mission, Buffy noticed!

  
  


"I won't tell Sloane if you can give me one good reason not to," Buffy continued.

  
  


"When I tell you, we have to be somewhere secure. I won't tell Sloane anything, and you do the same thing. We'll just tell him you knocked the guard unconscious. After debriefing, I'll explain everything, and you can explain everything."

  
  


"Fine. Let's get this information to Sloane."

  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  


Later in the warehouse, Buffy and Sydney were sitting and talking.

  
  


"Ok, well, I guess I have to start with the fact that SD-6 is NOT part of the CIA." Sydney began.

  
  


"WHAT?!?!?! I'm not working for the CIA?!!"

  
  


"Yes. I'm a double agent for the CIA working to bring down SD-6. I was giving the information to the CIA when I gave the envelope to that man; he's another CIA officer, and he brings it back to Devlin. The CIA will use it to help bring down SD-6. Now I need answers to the fact that the guard called you a 'slayer', the drinking from you, and, dust. I mean, he turned to dust!" Sydney finished.

  
  


"Ok, well, I have to explain that demons are real and they walk the earth. In every generation, a chosen one is born. She alone will fight the forces of evil. She is the Slayer. I'm one of the current Slayers. There's only supposed to be one, but I drowned in high school. Xander gave me CPR, though, he's my friend. So, now there are two Slayers cause, technically, I died." Buffy said really quickly and then added under her breath. "Twice."

  
  


"You died?"

  
  


"Ya. That would be the one where the Master drank from me. The master was a vampire. He was very old and he was trapped. The older a vampire gets, the stronger he gets, so when I went down to fight him, he beat me, and drank from me so he could get out. I was weak from loss of blood, so I fell in a pond and, well, then I drowned. But Angel led Xander to me, and Xander gave me CPR. I went, I fought the Master, and he turned to dust." Buffy finished her tale and added as an after thought, "you know, it's nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff."

  
  


Sydney smiled. "So, I won't say anything to Sloane if you don't say anything. Do we have a deal?"

  
  


"You bet. You can't tell *anyone* *anything*"

  
  


"Ok, I won't say a thing happened. I'll pretend like this meeting never happened.

  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  


Sydney and Buffy were sitting waiting for their next briefing. Just then Sloane walked in and started talking about what was in the envelope the brought back. It was about someone named Angelus. Everything in there was about this man."

  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  


**exit music - dum dum DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**

  
  


plz review!!


	3. Conversation - Angel

An-This is an AU were the season finale never happened in Alias. Sydney never met her mother and she doesn't know that she is the man. Haladki is still alive and quite the weasel he ever was. This DOES take place after the season finale of Buffy. Everything that happened in Buffy happened before my story. AU for Angel as well. Nothing from when Darla showed up pregnant happened.

  
  


I also know that Buffy can keep secrets better then that but she always has someone that helps her and knows her secrets so I'm making that person Sydney.

  
  


§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

  
  


"Who is this Angelus?" Sydney questioned, "Does he go by any other names?" She had heard that name before but she couldn't remember were.

  
  


"Apparently he is also known as the Scourge of Europe. And we don't know were to find him."

  
  


Before Sydney could respond Buffy Spoke her mind. "I read about this Angelus, the Scourge of Europe before. Apparently he's a vampire with an Angelic face. He was said to have killed 6 slayers before he killed a gypsy. A favourite of her tribe, so they coursed him with a soul. Then about 80 years after he got it he lost it again so the slayer at the time sent him to hell. I read this when I was interested in mythology. So your telling me that were going to be looking for a myth."

  
  


Sydney was shocked. Now she remembered were she heard that name. Buffy had said it when she was fighting the guard at Wolfram and Hart. Sydney smiled slightly, Buffy was one hell of a liar. She could tell that she was leaving something out but she would find out about that later.

  
  


"As I said we don't know were he is but there was some references to Angel's Investigations. We want you to break in and find out anything you can about him."

  
  


Buffy smirked. "The last people to break in there left with a few problems."

  
  


"And what would those problems be miss Summers?"

  
  


"All them died. Besides they have a tons of weapons."

  
  


"How do you know this?" Jack was curious to how she knew all this and why she didn't want to go there. She hadn't said it but he could tell by the way she kept throwing out excuses.

  
  


"I have a friend who works there."

  
  


"What kind of weapons do they have?" Sydney wanted to know what they were going to have to defend themselves against.

  
  


"They have everything from the medieval sword to the modern day cross bow. I happen to know for a fact that Angel, the owner, has wicked aim, and he has a thing for decapitation. I don't know about you but I don't want to be decapitated."

  
  


"It's highly unlikely that they have real swords there. They're impossible to get." Jack pointed out.

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yes." Jack snapped.

  
  


"Well then...."Buffy pulled out one of her swords from under the table "..how did I get this?" With that she handed her sword over to Jack to inspect.

  
  


Slone looked doubtful. "If you have as sword I'm sure that you can defend yourself with it and you won't be decapitated."

  
  


"Yes that is true for most people. The last time I had a sword fight was 4 and ½ years ago. And it was with Angel. He almost beat me! And now he's had years of practice where I haven't so he'll be way better then me now. And besides last time it was 1 on 1, were this time it'll be 5 on 2. With Angel, Gunn and Wesley, okey maybe not Wesley fighting me, and Cordy and whoever the new girly is fighting with Sydney. I DON'T stand a chance!"

  
  


"You fought one of them before?" Jack was surprised by this peace of information.

  
  


"Angel thought me everything I know. He trained me since I was 16"

  
  


Slone looked scared. He knew that not one of his agents could last against Buffy. And she was trained by this man who could have trained the other four of them. They could be sneaking in against 5 Buffy's. Ok not an option. 

  
  


"Why would Angel train a 16 year old girl?" Jack wondered aloud.

  
  


Buffy looked at Sydney gave her a small smile before answering Jacks question. "I was good in a fight he wanted me to help him. That's the best answer I can give you, cause it's the best one I got." Sydney knew because of the smile that Buffy had given her that it was defiantly not the real answer.

  
  


"I guess We'll have to find another way for you to find out what they know about Angelus. Buffy talk to your friend and she what you can find out."

  
  


"Angel hates Angelus, I know that, Cordy is not interested in Angelus, never was so she won't know anything, Wesley is still blaming me for his getting fired so he won't talk to me, Gunn prefers not to talk about him, and the new girl doesn't know anything to do with Angelus."

  
  


"Okey I'll find another way for us to get this information."

  
  


With that Sydney and Buffy got up and walked out of the room.

  
  


§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§

  
  


Sydney and Buffy were walking down the street they were talking a walk during their lunch break. Sydney was the one to break the silence. "I know you weren't telling the truth as to why Angel trained you. So why did he?"

  
  


"He actually didn't teach me everything I know, and he didn't start training me until I was 17 when we started dating. When I was 16 he just gave me cryptic warnings to upcoming evils."

  
  


"Ok."

  
  


"Any other questions you have?"

  
  


"You said you sent Angelus to hell, why not just tell Slone his dead?"

  
  


"Well you see I kinda didn't send him to hell."

  
  


"Hun? You told the guard that you sent him to hell."

  
  


"I sent Angel to hell." At Sydney's confused look Buffy continued. "Angel is Angelus."

  
  


"I've heard of rough break ups but never that bad. Don't you think that maybe that was a bit excessive?"

  
  


"Not my fault. He was trying to awaken Acathla. It was either him or the whole world. See no choice and anyway we still dated after that."

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"He came back from hell. And before you ask, I have no idea."

  
  


"Okay one more question."

  
  


"Shoot."

  
  


"Why does that Wesley person blame you for losing his job?"

  
  


"Kinda was my fault."

  
  


"Care to elaborate?"

  
  


Just then Buffy noticed Angel walked past. They noticed him look back but he kept going. "Well I quit the council, and since he was my watcher at the time he lost his job. And because I know your going to ask I quit because they ordered me to let Angel die."

  
  


"Did you save him?"

  
  


"Him and the whole town from being eaten be the mayor."

  
  


"Ok I know I said one more question a few questions ago, but Mayor eating town?"

  
  


"Ascension. Mayor became demon. Only way to kill him was to blow him up with the high school."

  
  


"You blew up the high school?"

  
  


"It was a pity. We had lots of good times there. Ok only one. The Mayor eating principle Snider. Ah memories."

  
  


"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

  
  


**end part 3**


	4. No Pulse

"I'm meeting Vaughn at the Warehouse at 3. Meet me their at 3:30 ok? We'll talk more about this then." When Sydney mentioned Vaughn's name she got that dreamy look in he eyes that Buffy all to well knew. She had the same look about her in highschool whenever someone mentioned Angel.

  
  


"You like him." It wasn't a question but a statement "You should let him know."

  
  


"Yes I do, but we can't be together. If SD-6 found out they'd kill us and if the CIA found out I'd never see him again."

  
  


"Trust me, I know of people who have had more doomed relationships then that will ever be."

  
  


Sydney could tell that she was talking about herself and probably her relationship with Angel. But why would it be so doomed. Then it hit her. "Angel is a vampire."

  
  


"Yeah. Were known as the star crossed lovers. Well, we were until he had to leave because it was "for the better". He said I deserved to have a normal life, and he couldn't give me that. All I wanted was him. I know everyone was scared of us going out, but it wasn't going to happen again. My mom and the mayor had to go scare him off. He was supposed to help me live to 50."

  
  


"What do you mean help you live to 50?"

  
  


"Well, I'm a old as far as slayer standards go."

  
  


"Old?"

  
  


"I wasn't expected to live to the age of 18. Most Slayers die before then. I'm the longest living Slayer ever. Most of that is due to Angel. We were a great team. Everyone feared us when we fought together. Together we were unstoppable. And then he goes and leaves."

  
  


"We'll talk more later, at the warehouse."

  
  


~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

  
  


Buffy went and sat down at her desk. She started to go through her e-mails when Slone came up to her. "Buffy I would like you to come question someone we have hear."

  
  


"Oh goody! torture!"

  
  


Slone thought back to her first day. He still had her target she used, she had perfect aim, and Sydney, his best agent hadn't been able to beat her in a fight. Then the cement wall, when she punched through it. He still remembered the curious glaces when the people were fixing it.

  
  


They started to walk over to the room were he was being held. Slone stoped Buffy before she went in. "Jack has been in their for two hours and hasn't been able to even get his name. I'll understand if you don't get anything out of him. Oh and please don't kill him."

  
  


Buffy opened the door and saw Angel before replying. "Don't worry *I* won't kill him."

  
  


Jack stood up and walked over to Buffy "Good luck. You'll need it."

  
  


What happened next astounded Jack. Buffy walked over and straddled the man. "What's your name?" She questioned him.

  
  


"You already know it" was the answer she got.

  
  


"I may know it but these people don't so tell me your name."

  
  


"Angel"

  
  


"Don't lie to me. I know when your lying to me. Give me your name."

  
  


"Angelus"

  
  


"I don't want to get violent but if you don't start telling the truth I'm going to have no choice. So why don't you just give me your real name."

  
  


"Liam O'Donerty"

  
  


Jack was amazed he had been torturing the man for 2 hours and he hadn't gotten anything out of him. Buffy had been here 5 minutes and she had gotten 3 different names and she hadn't had to torture him at all. How did she do it.

  
  


"There's your name."

  
  


At that Slone left.

  
  


"Buffy why didn't you tell me you were in L.A."

  
  


"I didn't want to talk to you."

  
  


"Buffy, you still could have let me know."

  
  


"You don't have any say in my life anymore. You lost all your say when you left Sunnydale. I was ready to give my life for you, but obviously that wasn't enough." Buffy's voice dripped with venom. Jack was shocked these two did know each other. Buffy didn't let Jack see how she was feeling but Angel could always tell.

  
  


"Buffy, I'm..."

  
  


Angel was cut off by Buffy "I don't care if your sorry. I'm over that now. And this is your interrogation not mine so I'll be asking the questions and you'll be giving the answers. I want them so I'll understand them. Got it?"

  
  


"Yes"

  
  


"Good. Were do you work?"

  
  


"To find your answers look in the place were the boundaries between the worlds is thin. There is were all the answers are kept."

  
  


"I said understandable."

  
  


"But you understand that."

  
  


"Angel, understandable."

  
  


"Fine. In the house of the watcher, who worked upon the Hellmouth were the slayer was revived, you'll find books with my information."

  
  


"Cryptic boy's back. And you know I don't like Cryptic boy."

  
  


Just then Slone came in. "We couldn't find anything on the name he gave us. Were going to hook him up to a lie detector test to make sure he's telling us the truth."

  
  


Buffy looked at Angel panic written all over her face. Jack saw this but didn't say anything. "What are we going to do?" Buffy asked Angel so only he could hear it with his Vampiric hearing.

  
  


"I don't know." Angel answered back in the same whisper.

  
  


"What are you two saying?" Jack questioned.

  
  


"I was talking to myself and I didn't hear her say anything." Angel answered Jack.

  
  


"Well what were you saying to yourself?"

  
  


"Find the key, And ask the slayer who guards her. There you will find the answers."

  
  


"You mentioned the Slayer before who is he?"Jack inquired.

  
  


"She" Buffy corrected

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"You mentioned the Slayer before who is *she* would have been correct."

  
  


"You know who the Slayer is?"

  
  


"Angel is using mythology as a metaphor. In every generation a chosen one is born. She alone will fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. He is obviously using this as a metaphor for someone."

  
  


"How do you know this?"

  
  


"Mythology is an interest of mine, has been for over 6 years. You'd be surprised by what I could tell you about some of these mythological creatures. Take Darla for example. She sired Angelus, who sired Drucilla, who sired William the Bloody, or more commonly know as Spike."

  
  


"What can you tell me about them?"

  
  


"Darla was resurrected by an evil law firm in hopes to make Angelus lose his sole again. She left L.A. in order to find another way to lose it. Spike had a chip put in his head so he couldn't hurt living creatures. And Drucilla is insane. And that's just for starters."

  
  


Jack set to hooking up the lie detector test. When he was finished he turned it on and looked over at Slone before saying, "Are you sure that this is working because it's showing him as having *no* pulse."

  
  


"Go get another one and we'll use that." With that Jack got up and left the room he came back a few minutes later with another machine. When he had it hooked up he looked at Slone, "either both of these machines aren't working or he has no pulse."

  
  


~§~end part 4~§~


	5. Darla, why are you here?

"Well of course he has no pulse. He's dead." Buffy said in a very serious tone. Jack and Slone just stared with a very shocked look on their 

faces. Buffy just laughed. "It was a joke. He can't be dead, look he's talking." And then more quietly but not quietly enough so Jack wouldn't hear, "Angel talk."

  
  


"My pulse is just very hard to find" Angel told them.

  
  


"And he's breathing." And in the same wispier as before she added "Angel, breathe." At that Angel started taking noticeable breaths. "Not like that you moron. Make it look natural."

  
  


"Ya well, I haven't had to breathe for more than 200 hundred years. I don't know how."

  
  


"Well...just....copy me. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to think of that." Jack just looked at the two with confusion written all over his face. What were these two talking about? Was this man really dead? Had Buffy not been joking? But how?

  
  


"I'll leave you two to figure out how to get the test working. I'll be back later." With that Slone left.

  
  


"You said you can tell when he's lying to you. How do you know?"

  
  


"I can tell by looking in his eye's. They get more pain in them when he has to lie to me."

  
  


"Pain? More?"

  
  


"Yes Angel always has a look of pain in his eyes. It's because he's regretting the things he did. I have somewhere I have to be but I think he'll cooperate now that he knows I'm here. If he gives you any problems just give me a call. Actually you know what, if he gives you any problems tell him you'll get Dru to torture him." Angel looked like he was about to say something, but Buffy wouldn't let him. "I want your answers understandable to the general population and that means the **DAY** time population."

  
  


"But he may ask me to give away secrets that you may want to be kept. Then what do I do?"

  
  


"Use your head. Ok?"

  
  


"Yes"

  
  


Then very quietly so Jack missed it she added, "They want to know about the Angelus that Wolfram and Hart is interested in. Don't tell them the truth, because I'm sure it has something to do with you being a vamp. They can't know! Also if you tell them about my slayerness, you'll be sorry. I think that about covers everything." With that Buffy got up and walked to the door, but before she could, Angel said something that stoped her.

  
  


"My soul is bound" Jack heard this and was confused, he was even more confused when he saw Buffy turn around with tears in her eyes, that she quickly wiped away. 

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me," Buffy asked in a small voice. Jack could barely hear it. He didn't know how Buffy had heard what Angel said but she had, and she seemed to know what he was talking about.

  
  


"You still deserve a normal life."

  
  


"You know I'll never have that. I only ever love one person. We can have a normal life now." Buffy said so quietly that Angel almost missed it. She had tears running down her face. Angel couldn't stand to see her cry, so he broke the bonds that were holding him, and ran over to Buffy and pulled her into his arms.

  
  


Jack was shocked when he broke the bonds, he was even more shocked when it seemed like nothing happened. Like he was just getting out of a chair. Jack decided then that he would have to find out what's going on. And why was she crying because of what Liam had said?

  
  


"Shh. Buffy it's going to be ok. I still love you. I'll always love you. Never forget that. Everything's going to be all right." Buffy slowly stoped crying with Angels gentle words.

  
  


"Promise me."

  
  


"I promise Buffy everything's going to be all right."

  
  


"Angel what are we going to do?"

  
  


"I don't know right now but I'll figure it out. Don't worry everything will work out. Now get going, you had somewhere to be."

  
  


"Wait a second Agent Summers, I still need to talk to you." Jack ordered Buffy. With that he retied Angel to the chair and Buffy and Jack left the room.

  
  


"What happened in there?"

  
  


"We used to date."

  
  


"Who do you think he was talking about?"

  
  


"Well someone from his past, that fits the description of the slayer, could quite feasiblely be Faith."

  
  


"So your saying this faith person, he would consider the slayer?"

  
  


"Yup she's definitely someone he would chose to be represented by the slayer."

  
  


"So where could I find this Faith person?"

  
  


"Jail."

  
  


"Jail?"

  
  


"She's in jail now."

  
  


"So this Faith person is in jail?"

  
  


"No, I'm just saying that to mess with your mind. Yes she's in jail! She murdered two or is it three people?"

  
  


"Is she likely to talk to me?"

  
  


"No she has this prejudice against" Buffy paused considering how to put it, "medium aged men."

  
  


"That's all I need." With that Buffy left to go see Sydney but before she could get out the door she spotted Darla talking to Slone. *_Just great now I have to deal with Darla on top of everything else. I wonder what else could go wrong.*_

  
  


Buffy walked over to Darla and Slone. "Hi Darla, hows it going?"

  
  


Darla turned to Slone. "Lets take this to your office Mr. Slone. Why don't you join us **Ms. Summers**, we have a lot to talk about."

  
  


When the door to Slone's office closed the first one to speak was Slone. "You two know each other?"

  
  


"Unfortunately for me I have had the displeasure of meeting Darla, when she tried to kill my mom."

  
  


"And if it wasn't for lover boy I would have killed both you."

  
  


"Only cause you had a gun. You weren't strong enough to kill me."

  
  


"That might have been true then, But I've gotten stronger as well."

  
  


"I've gotten way stronger. You or anyone of your _friends_ wouldn't even be a challenge now. Come on I did beat Glorificus. And sorry, but you are weak compared to her. You wouldn't have lasted 10 minutes with her."

  
  


"That's not true!"

  
  


"William couldn't even beat her lackeys, so how are you going to beat her and them."

  
  


"But I though your mom had to save you from William, so how were you able to do something he couldn't?"

  
  


"My mom only had to help me the first time. The second and third time I did it all on my own. He doesn't stand a chance against me now."

  
  


"I hate to interrupt," Slone began. "But were is Jack going with that smirk on his face. Did Liam say anything to him?"

  
  


"No Angel didn't...." Buffy began to say before she was interrupted by Darla.

  
  


"They have lover boy?"

  
  


"Yes. Now as I was saying, no he didn't say anything that _Jack_ would understand."

  
  


"Jack looks like he found something out?"

  
  


"He did"

  
  


"Care to explain."

  
  


"He's going to see Faith."

  
  


"And why would he do that?"

  
  


"I said she could be someone he calls the slayer. She has the most common qualities of the slayer than most of the people in Angels past, not in the supernatural sense that is. She got in lots fights, she stayed more to herself. You know the whole typical slayer thing."

  
  


"Clever move there."

  
  


"Watch your move Darla. I have to leave, Willow needs my help."

~§~end part 5~§~

  
  


Review please.......I need to know people are reading it if I'm going to continue writing it.

  
  


ooooooooooooooove ya

Galanen


End file.
